Truly
by Little Shit
Summary: When it is found out that Jon is actually the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, Sansa and Jon finally act on their feelings for each other. Horrible summary, decent story. Read it! (Actually don't if you're not 18 or older.) By the way, this is some angsty teenager crap. Enjoy! This story is also posted on Archive of Our Own under the username AllTheUsernamesAreTaken580.


Sansa couldn't believe herself. What in the seven hells was she doing? She began to panic, thinking, "I'm nothing but a whore. I'm a whore who's fucking her brother. I'm worse than Cersei Lannister."

She hadn't realized she had said this aloud. Jon froze in the midst of leaning in for a kiss. They were in his private chambers at Dragonstone, which he gained ownership of when it was discovered that he was not, in fact, Ned Stark's bastard, but the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Daenerys had owned it before, but she ceded it to him as a very generous sign of welcome into House Targaryen. Jon also acted on his feelings he had had for Sansa for so long, and they had been courting for nearly a year now. They were due to be married in a few moons. However, Sansa had continuous problems with the fact that he was once her half-brother, even though her feelings for him were just as strong as his.

"You're _not _a whore, and you are a hundred times better than Cersei. And I'm not your brother. I know that was once our relation to each other, but much has changed. We're different people now, and we love each other. Let's not let anything ruin that." This was another variation of the speech he gave any time she said something like that. It had been occurring much more frequently lately, and Jon suspected some people might be accusing her of such things."I love you."

"I love you, too." Sansa leaned forward to close the remaining space between them, and pressed her lips to his. It quickly turned into a frantic race to get the other person's clothes off. Sansa had been wearing a beautiful dark blue dress embroidered with white and decorated by pearls, and Jon usually would've appreciated it, but now all he cared about was ridding her of it. Jon unlaced Sansa's gown, glowering at all the layers she had on underneath for a second after taking the dress off. Sansa swiftly relieved Jon of his black jerkin, black boots, and ruby doublet. They looked at each other with only one layer of clothes each, both panting with desire. "That conversation changed quickly," Sansa laughed.

"Well, I quite like the direction it took," stated Jon, grinning. Sansa couldn't help but smile back.

"And would you like to continue in that direction?" Sansa said, smirking.

"Oh, very much,"Jon moaned. Before long, they were laying on the bed with Jon on top and Sansa on her back, both naked. They were kissing like it was their last opportunity. Jon's kisses traveled down to her neck, then to her stomach, all the way to her red curls below her stomach, and eventually found her cunt. This was not the first time he had done this, so Sansa yelped in pleasure, instead of surprise.

He gave a long lick up her cunt before sticking his tongue into her entrance, pushing it in and out as if it were his cock. His hands wandered around, stroking her belly and sides, occasionally squeezing her breasts. The sound of her moans filled the chamber. She was writhing on the bed, clutching Jon's curls.

He retracted his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, pushing them into her and curling them. She moaned, louder than before. His tongue now licked and circled her nub while his fingers moved quickly. Sansa practically screamed with pleasure. The pleasure kept building up, more and more, until Sansa reached her peak. Jon kept up his fingers' quick pace to try to let her ride it out, until she couldn't anymore. She stopped squirming and laid back, breathing heavily.

"You're not finished yet," Jon growled playfully. He climbed his way up her body until his face was aligned with hers.

"Definitely not," Sansa said, and molded her mouth to his in a deep, loving kiss. They only broke apart when they desperately needed air, and when they did, Sansa felt something prod her cunt. Jon's cock, which stood painfully stiff, began to slowly push into her, both of their moans escalating the deeper he went. When he was fully buried in her, they joined into another kiss, this one hurried and desperate. He started to slowly pump in and out of her, gaining speed. "OH GODS, JON!"

"FUCK!" Jon yelled. They could've broken the bed with how fast and hard and deep Jon was fucking Sansa. Jon's hand went between them and he started massaging Sansa's nub. Sansa kissed his face, his ears, and his neck. He pounded into her and she suddenly became tighter around him. She froze, a tsunami of pleasure washing through her. Jon followed her a few thrusts later. They both collapsed onto the bed, Jon falling to the side so Sansa wouldn't suffocate under him.

Sansa hazily opened her eyes after catching her breath and looked at Jon. His eyes were already open, staring at her adoringly. He sighed. "How did I ever earn someone as beautiful and smart as you? You're amazing," Jon said.

"Well, you _are_ a prince. I'm pretty sure you could get any woman you wanted. Even if they're married," Sansa teased.

"Oh, really? Is that why you love me?" Jon joked back. "I am truly wounded." Jon was grinning widely. "But really, how did I get you? Of all the men who were drooling over you, you picked me. Why?"

"You were the only one I was drooling over in return. All those other men just wanted me because they thought I was beautiful. You actually recognized the fact that I needed more than someone who just wanted me for my body. You praise me in every way possible. You call me perfect, smart, beautiful. You healed me after all the shit that happened. You truly love me, and I love you just as much."

"I love you so much, Sansa, truly." They shared a meaningful, sensual kiss, and drifted off to sleep, with Jon still inside her.

A/N: I might continue this story, but only if I have an audience. I'd say at least 5 comments. I don't want to be just writing for myself, after all. After I post the second chapter I think I'll ask for at least one comment per chapter, but I might change that. Any suggestions? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
